What Can I Do?
by ALittlePieceOfFluff
Summary: What does it take for Inuyasha to love Kagome? What does she have to do?--Songfic


What Can I Do?  
  
Disclaimer:: sadly, I don't own Inuyasha *sniff* A/N:: this is sorta long, gomen!^-^, hope ya like it though! Oh yeah, What Can I Do is the song sung by The Corrs. Ja Ne!  
  
I haven't slept at all in Days Its been so long since we have talked And I have been here many times,  
  
I just don't know what I'm doing wrong  
  
'It's really been a long time', Kagome thought as she climbed out of the Bone-Eaters well into Feudal Japan, the time and place where she first found true love, only problem was she didn't know if the one she loved would return her feelings.  
  
She walked on until she arrived at Kaede's hut, finding Him and her friends. As usual all of them were very happy to see her again, all except Him, who kept on complaining on why she took so long to return and saying that she was wasting everybody's time just waiting for her rather than going out and finding the shards. 'If only you knew how I felt for you', Kagome thought in her reverie, while He kept on bickering about how she wasn't even aware that she was the reason why they were lagging off. 'If only.'  
  
What can I do to make you love me?  
  
What can I do to make you care? What can I say to make you feel this? What can I do to get you there?  
  
Later that same day...  
  
They were tired, they had been walking for some time now and all of them wanted to take a break and rest. Yet, He was quite rude and kept saying that Kagome was the reason they weren't able to set out earlier in the morning and also, he wont let them rest until they found at least one shard. He quickly changed his mind though when the demon exterminator of the group hit him so hard on the head with her boomerang that he couldn't even walk straight. Kagome couldn't help but giggle but soon she kept quiet again, 'does He still think I am only the reincarnation of Kikyo? That I am only his shard detector?' , these thoughts made her more sad as the sun slowly began to sink below the horizon, she knew that her hopes for her love to be returned sank with it.  
  
There's only so much I can take, And I just gotta let it go, And who knows I might feel better if I don't try and I don't hope. What can I do to make you love me? What can I do to make you care? What can I do to make you feel this? What can I do to get you there?  
  
'Oh no, I'm arguing with him again!' ,she thought as He and Kagome continued fighting. She couldn't stand it, she didn't like it when he kept on blaming her for things she didn't mean to do or things she didn't even do, though she still loved him, she knew that there were limits and that he had also crossed the line. She had been waiting so long for Him to tell her at least that he had some sort of feelings for her. But no, The Other One was always on His mind, she could see it clearly in His eyes. Each time he'd stare at her, she knew that he was staring at The Other One, not the real her, whose name was Kagome, no not her. She had always tried to show Him how much she really meant to her, but she soon realized that he would be with her..only in her dreams..only in her dreams.  
  
No more waiting, no more aching No more fighting, no more trying. Maybe there's nothing more to say, And in a funny way, I'm calm Because the power is not mine, I'm just gonna let it fly.  
  
By the end of the day, Kagome was deeply depressed, the fight had not ended gracefully and here she was In front of the Bone-Eaters well yet again. She had told Him and the others she will be back, yes, no matter what she always came back. Though, she was sad. 'He wont love you and you know it!', her mind screamed at her. With this tears had stained her cheeks. She was crying.because of him. 'Mom was right, she said that love is not always meant to be shared by two hearts, it could also be felt by one, and that kind of love is always lonely and sad, full of tears and pain.'. "Inuyasha", she whispered ," I'm crying for you and you will never see me like this..I'll just let go, I'll just let go", she said as she jumped into the well, tears still fresh on her cheeks.  
  
What can I do to make you love me? What can I do to make you care? What can I do to make you feel this? What can I do to get you there?  
  
What can I do to make you love me? What can I do to make you care? What can I change to make you feel this? What can I do to make you care?  
  
And love me...  
  
Hope you liked it! ^-^ 


End file.
